Raiders Of Clone
by KuroCiel
Summary: Yuuri haven't been himself for a while no and the others are worried. The story has ended here, but will continue with Yumi-chan!
1. The Trip

Kyo Kara Maoh! and the characthers (Exept Some new characthers) is owned by Tomo Takabayashi!

Then... Here we go :D

The day was almost over. The nigth was young and the moon stood high in the sky. Everybody was sleeping exept Conrad. He walked around to see that every preparation was ready for the King's long journey tomorrow. There was many things to check for perfection but everything was as it should be.

"I don't hope it all will going into caos after that long preparation." He said for him self and went towards he's room to get his sleep.

* * *

><p>NEXT MORNING.<p>

Yuuri stood and dressed himself for the journey. A new old lady, who is the designer had come to the castle, to design some new clothes for the Maoh. A beautiful green, a little loose, silk shirt with a stripe of gold where there should perhaps be a zipper. Pants, of leather, a little loose. and black of course. Wolfram took his original uniform but was suddenly stopped by the lady.

"My name is Trancia Von Hillwaroid and it might be, that I have been ordered to design some new clothes for the country's King, but ..." She said, and took his clothes from him. Wolfram got annoyed and started to hit after her. Trancia grabbed his hand and stared viciously at him.

".. It is not a look for one to be on a journey with his fiancée and certainly not when he is a king." She said and smiled sweetly just after. Yuuri saw confused at the two stood in front of the window and discussed. Conrad came in. Everyone looked at him.

"Is everything Okay. Your Majesty.?" He asked and stopped in front of Yuuri. Wolfram surrendered to Trancia and allowed her measure his size. Yuuri smiled and looked up at Conrad.

"Of course, Everything is Okay, Conrad ... But now stop calling me 'Your Majesty'. Your keep doing it." Yuuri said and smiled. Conrad smiled back. A little time passed and Wolfram had got a new look. It looked like a hunting suit, just a little more formally.

"Doesn't i look stupid in this clothes?" Wolfram asked, and looked a little rusty in his face. Trancia gave him her killing glance. He smiled with a wretched smile.

* * *

><p>IN THE MEANTIME.<p>

Gwendal came out from his office. Günter stood and waited for King Yuuri and the others. Gwendal looked a little worried for him.

"Don't be too ... Yeah ... you know Yourself." He said, and got his angry look again. Günter smiled silly.

"Oh, of course not .." He replied. Gwendal doubted it. Suddenly the door opened to King's room. Trancia stood in the door and smiled sweetly for Günter and opened the door completely.

"So.. we're probably ready?" Yuuri asked and smiled. Conrad looked at the them.

"Yeah but what about Greta?" Wolfram asked, and looked toward the door where Greta stood in the doorway with slightly sad eyes. Yuuri smiled rather sheepishly and walked toward her. He squatted down and stroked her hair.

"Do not worry, Greta. We'll go out on a long journey together, one day," he said while he smiled sweetly at her. Greta smiled awry.

"Okay." She replied and hugged him. He hugged back. Trancia clapped suddenly her hands and smiled.

"Let Us take care of the Princess, Your Majesty and take off on your journey." She said and bowed to King Yuuri. Yuuri stopped to hug Greta, and stood up and smiled proudly.

"Okay!" He said. Conrad smiled and so did everyone else. They went out to the horses which stood ready with things hanging and soldiers on their horses.

"Why aren't you going with us, Gwendal?" Yuuri asked and got the reply "There's a man who must take care of the Castle.". Later. Wolfram hugged Greta goodbye. Gisela came with some small things for her Father. Gwendal commanded with his soldiers. Annisina stood with Lady Celly and waved to Yuuri. Conrad stood and was ready to help Yuuri up on his horse. Soon afterwards. all the women stood back alone and waved for the men moving away on their horses. Gwendal had entered the door again. Greta saw them disappear from sight. She went inside along with the others. The journey would take a week or so, because the trip was to Small Simeron as they just had to ride through and then directly back to Shin Makoku.

* * *

><p>LATER.<p>

Yuuri sat on Ao, and thought back to other times where they had been on trips, but it had all mostly been due to issues or something. He laughed a little at the idea.

"What's so funny .. Yuuri?" Wolfram asked a little angrily, and rode up beside him. Yuuri looked away.

"Just some old memories, you know ... This is one of the longest trips we have ever been on." Yuuri replied, looking at him right after. After they laughed a little both. Conrad smiled and continued to rode on. They came riding into a forest. There were already gone 15 hours since they left. 192 Km. away from the border with Shin Makoku. The forest was beautiful. The trees were large and shadows to the sun but a few places the sun came into. All the flowers shone in the sunshine, but no animals and see. Conrad thought it was strange but suddenly ran a rabbit past him. He took it easy again and continued. Suddenly the forest ended and they came out to the field and a few houses.

"Conrad ..?" Asked Yuuri and lined up beside him. Conrad so confused him with a little smile on his lips.

"Yes ..? What is it?" he replied, smiling easily and calmly.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Asked Yuuri and smiled wryly. Conrad saw short confused at him. Suddenly he realized what it was. He giggled at the thought and nodded afterward. Yuuri smiled sweetly and so on. He saw a different house further along the path.

"Look! .. There is an inn." Yuuri shouted and pointed toward the smaller house. They rode to the inn.

* * *

><p>I hope your looking forward to more because now i'm going to continue this story! :)<p> 


	2. The Flowers

Kyo Kara Maoh! and the characthers (Exept Some new characthers) is owned by Tomo Takabayashi!

Here are the chapter you hae been waiting for! :D Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>THE INN.<p>

It was starting to get dark. Wolfram threw a pillow at Günter.

"Why should I sleep with you and NOT Yuuri?" He shouted, and stirred up.

"This is His Majesty's Journey, which means that we must carry out his orders." Replied Conrad and looked gravely at him.

"Why am I in this?" Asked Günter, and held the pillow he had in his head before him. Wolfram surrendered quickly, and threw himself into his bed and fell asleep immediately. The other 10 soldiers got room for 6 in total, because someone stayed up to stand guard all night. Yuuri slept in his room. something he had dreamed about for a very long time. But of course there were guards in front of his door. The night passed, and it was early in the morning. Yuuri woke. He sat up in bed and got up from it. He went to his window and looked out on the field. The Inn wasn't far from the forest.

"Perfect." He said to himself and took his clothes on. He opened his door and went out to the 3 guards standing in front of his door. They had a plan they had to perform while the others slept. They went to their horses in silence. Nobody heard them. Yuuri sat on Ao and waited for everyone was up on their horses and after they rode towards the forest.

"We stop here ... there seems to be some nice flowers or more." Yuuri said and stopped Ao and jumped off. The soldiers also jumped on their horses and fully with Yuuri. They went deeper into the woods, and abandoned horses. It was wet after the night's rain. Yuuri went through some branches that tore him. He saw some beautiful flowers but they were on the other side of a large river.

"Damn. They were otherwise beautiful ..." He said and continued to search. A soldier came with a flower. it reminded some of a violet just dark yellow and slightly orange. Yuuri took it.

"It's nice but I saw some more nice flowers over there." He said, suddenly he put himself on a thorn and threw the flower down on the ground.

"Are you okay, Your Majesty?" The soldier asked.

"Yes of course..." Yuuri Replied and sucked on his finger to stop the blood.

"Come on. We must get hold of flowers" He said and went against some blue flowers resembling roses.

"These are perfect." Yuuri said and plucked a few of them, forming a bouquet. Later. Wolfram rushing out of the Inn-door when he saw Yuuri came riding.

!YUURI! He yelled and grabbed Yuuri's shirt just as Yuuri was jumped off Ao. Conrad came out the door together with Günter. Wolfram stood and pushed Yuuri forward and back.

"Where have you been.? Your wimp!" Wolfram asked in rage. Yuuri had flowers behind his back and took them to the front.

"I was out in the woods to get them here ... For you," Yuuri said and blushed a bit. Wolfram gave calm go of Yuuri and stared a bit and soon after accepted the flowers.

"Are they for me... ?" Wolfram asked and looked at Yuuri as he blushed. Conrad smiled and Günter got blood nose.

"H-h-h-how ... Beautiful ..." Günter said and fainting. Both Wolfram and Yuuri smiled sweetly to each other. Later. Wolfram sat on his horse. Günter and guards sat on their horses and waited for Yuuri suddenly stopped when he was just scratching at his arm.

"Have you got a mosquito bite, Your Majesty ?" Conrad asked and stood in front of his horse. Yuuri as little rusty on the red mark was on his arm where he scratched himself.

"Yes .. I think" Yuuri replied and went to Ao. He sat up on him and they rode away.

* * *

><p>LATER.<p>

They came riding along a road with rocks. Wolfram felt someone's presence. So did Conrad and Günter. Günter looked at the soldiers, and gave them a kind of sign that they had to defend Yuuri. They rode up on the sides of Yuuri. He looked confused at them.

"What's go...?" Yuuri asked, and saw at Wolfram, who silenced him.

"We are not alone," He said, and suddenly some masked men came down the rocks. All pulled out their swords and attacked

"Idiots.! Get hold of their gold!" One of the men Yelled and attacked them. Yuuri was defended by the soldiers as all the other men attack. Wolfram fought against a big, fat man. Some others came against Yuuri but were stopped by the soldiers. Ao toppled by fright and Yuuri fell off and hard into the ground.

!AAH! Yuuri yelled and hit the ground. Wolfram and the others looked back as they heard his screams.

!YUURI! Wolfram shouted and stopped fighting the big guy and attack the others who attacked Yuuri. Günter diaper struck from behind by the big guy. Yuuri stood up. Soldiers liggede out to the sides and no one was there to help him. Wolfram fought against some others who were further along. A man ran towards Yuuri.

!YUURI. DODGE! Conrad yelled and ran behind the man. Yuuri dodged and Conrad swung his sword against the man but it went right through him.

"A Hologram?" Conrad Thought, and looked back where the man came bursting against him. Conrad swung his sword and defended himself. Suddenly the man ran away from him. The others as Wolfram and fought with them also ran away. The men got a bag with some money with him.

"Are you okay, Your Majesty?" Günter asked when he had sat on his horse and then worried about Yuuri. Yuuri smiled with an embarrassed smile.

"Yes, Günter .. I was just a little clumsy." Yuuri Replied, and sat on Ao. Wolfram sat on his and saw a little rusty out in his face.

"They were just some bandits. Not other but they were a bit of some special few." He said, gazing at his wound on his arm. Yuuri smiled awry.

"Well ... shall we continue?" Yuuri Asked and began to ride on. The others rode with him.

* * *

><p>AFTERWARD.<p>

The sun was approaching the earth's surface and disappeared in the color red and light pink. It was a beautiful sight but also somewhat neutral because there was nowhere to find a place for the night. Conrad rode up beside one of the soldiers. The soldier sat and couldn't really keep track of his horse.

"Are you okay? Soldier." Asked Conrad and grabbed the soldier's horse bridle. Yuuri stopped Ao and looked back. Wolfram rode up beside Him. Yuuri saw worried at the them. Conrad looked at the soldier. He was blushing and looked pale. Yuuri scratching his arm and after he rode over to Conrad.

"What's wrong.? Conrad" Yuuri asked, and looked at him. Günter rode up on the other side of the soldier and noticed the soldier's forehead. He was surprised by the heat.

"He has a fever. It's high," said Günter and looked seriously at the Conrad. Conrad nodded and gave the bridle to Günter and let him take care of the soldier.

"We must find a place and rest and it should go quickly." Said Conrad and began to ride on. Yuuri so confused at him. So did Wolfram and rode after him. Eventually they found finally a place. Actually it was a hospital and it was better.

* * *

><p>What will happen to the soldier? C8<p> 


	3. Sweet Moment

Hey Guys! :D This was quite fast and chap 4 and 5 will be here soon but after that i will be slow to upload because i have some problems... I hope you don't mind :)

* * *

><p>LATER.<p>

The soldier was hospitalized and investigated. Yuuri got a place to sleep while Günter, Conrad and Wolfram stayed up and watched the place around. A sygeplejsken came with some papers on the soldier's condition. under the status it said:

Critical condition. Severe heal and otherwise. Conrad looked at Günter, and Tungsten.

"We should go back to Shin Makoku. There maybe we can get Gisela to heal him." Günter said as he looked down. Conrad nodded

"But let's wait until tomorrow morning .. Yuuri need sleep and we too." Wolfram said, and went his way and went to Yuuri's room. He opened the door. He couldn't hear any snoring.

"Are you awake, Yuu... ?" He said, but when he looked up he saw a nurse lie on Yuuri. Wolfram was furious but suddenly he saw that Yuuri did not pull whispered breath, and the nurse held a syringe. Wolfram woke with screams and raised himself in bed. He looked down at Yuuri lying in a bed towards him.

"I hate those dreams." He said to himself. Yuuri woke at Wolfram's murmur.

"What are you mumbling about Wolf." Yuuri asked, rubbing his eyes. Wolfram looked away with a hmph.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri asked, and rose from his bed and walked over to Wolfram. Wolfram looked down on the bed. He sat and wept. Yuuri saw a tear fall.

"Wolfram ..." Yuuri said and sat on the bed beside him.

"Yuuri ... Do not leave me .." Wolfram wiped, and shed a tear as he looked up at him. Yuuri saw startled on him.

"Can you promise me that?" Wolfram asked and held a hand on Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri began to smile and hugged Wolfram.

"I promise" he said and hugged Wolfram, who also began to smile.

* * *

><p>IN THE MORNING.<p>

Conrad helped the soldier on his horse while Yuuri and Gunter wrapped things up. Wolfram had sat on his horse and waited for the others and the 9 soldiers.

"Are you okay?" Conrad asked the soldier when he was on his horse. The soldier nodded. Yuuri came out and put his stuff on Ao and sat on him.

"Away" Günter said, and they rode in a high speed away. They already reached the forest of 8 hours. Yuuri got Ao to slow down in the forest. Wolfram also made the move down when he saw that Yuuri not followed.

"What is it Yuuri?" He asked, and looked back.

"Nothing.." Yuuri Replied, and began to ride fast again, so did Wolfram. afternoon began to end and evening approached. They rode up on a field path. Yuuri could finally see Shin Makoku's border. Conrad then smiled and slowed down to give his horse a break because the race so far. So did the others. They did the 200 km. on a whole day. Yuuri smiled, but suddenly he felt a little pain in his heart. He became dizzy and started and losing control. Wolfram rode behind him and saw that he started to ride from one side and to the other. Conrad and Gunter had not discovered it yet.

"What's wrong, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked and tried to ride up beside him but it was too difficult due to Yuuri always was to the one and then the other side again. and again. Conrad Wolfram heard and looked back, but at that moment, Yuuri suddenly fell of Ao. Conrad stopped his horse in fright. So did Günter and the soldiers. Conrad jumped from his horse and hurried to Yuuri who lay still on the ground, almost fainted. Wolfram stopped and jumped off.

!YUURI! He shouted and raised Yuuri up and saw his face. Yuuri looked very pale and had a high fever. Conrad looked critically at them.

"We must hurry back to the castle." Conrad Said and took up Yuuri, in his arms. He rode away in high speed, with Yuuri in he's arms.

"Conrad ..." Yuuri Whispered in pain as he breathed deeply. Conrad looked worried, down on Yuuri when he heard he's whispering. The others rode with them. They arrived at the gate to Shin Makoku. They rode through the people. A lot so that their king so sick out. So did they, with the soldier. Conrad and the others arrived at the castle. The soldiers were front and sheltered little Conrad and Yuuri. Greta, Annisina, Gisela and the three tjenstepiger came running out of the main door.

"Welcome Ho ..." Gisela said and suddenly saw the soldier's suffering.

"What happened to him.?" She asked, calling on some guards who came to take care of him. Günter came down from his horse.

"We do not know but the soldier is unfortunately not the only one ..." He replied, and glanced at King Yuuri. Gisela was shocked when she saw Yuuri's face: he looked more and more pale. Conrad came down from his horse and had Yuuri in his arms. Wolfram jumped down from his horse and left it and Ao, for some guards. The sick soldier was placed inside the palace in an old hospital bed. The same was Yuuri.

* * *

><p>Oh My, Even Yuuri is sick now. :(<p> 


	4. Alive or Dead

A LITTLE LATER.

Wolfram came inside the door of the king-room with a cold and wet cloth as Gisela had requested. Yuuri lay in bed and was unconscious. Günter sat on his knees and prayed. Gisela took the cold cloth on Yuuri's forehead. Wolfram held on Greta who sat at Yuuri's bed-side.

"Yuuri ..." She said quietly. Wolfram hugged her from behind. She looked at him. A tear fell down her cheek. Gisela held Yuuri's hand and tried to heal him but she couldn't do anything. Conrad came in the door together with Gwendal.

"We've gotten some information from the soldier who now has recovered." Gwendal said and closed the door behind him. Yuuri woke up still, but nobody noticed it. Wolfram stood up and held firmly in Greta's hand.

"We got told what might have caused, illness." Conrad said, and took up some papers.

"We were told by the soldier when he was woken that when His Majesty and the 3 guards were in the forest to collect those flowers ..." Conrad Said, looking at Wolfram who was blushing. Yuuri saw with deep closed eyes and smiled slightly.

"... The guard told us that he found a flower reminiscent of a violet which was just a little Dark yellow and orange. It was just him and King Yuuri who have had contact with the flower. " Gwendal said and gave the papers for Gisela. She was shocked when she saw what kind of a flower it was.: Patialinu. The flower is poisonous and can lead to death, but only on small children and weak people.

"I hope His Majesty has been injured before or after the ... or else ..." Gisela said, looking down at Yuuri. Yuuri closed his eyes when he felt a pain. All so worried for him. Wolfram, he's hand and held it tightly.

"Yuuri ... Do not ... give up." He said as he smiled slightly and sat down on his knees beside the bed. A tear rolled down Yuuri's cheek.

"Sorry... Wolf .." Yuuri said, still with a hoarse voice. Wolfram's smile disappeared when he saw the tear. Gisela and Greta looked a little worried on them.

"Yuuri ..?" Wolfram asked and noticed that Yuuris hand was colder. Günter stopped praying and stood up.  
>!Gisela! He yelled and let go of his hand and stood up.<p>

"Yuuri's hand ... It has been colder ...!" He shouted again, and it startled her and the others. Gisela hurried to Yuuri's hand and placed his hands on his chest. A light came out but nothing happened with Yuuri. The light disappeared suddenly and Gisela fell to his knees. Günter hurried over to her.

"Are you okay Gisela?" He asked worried and helped her up and stand on her legs.

"Yes, Father, But ..." She said and looked at Yuuri. Wolfram looked at her and waited for an answer.

"... I didn't manage to rescue King Yuuri's life ..." She said and shed a tears as she looked down. Conrad so terrified of her. Greta began and cry. Wolfram went to bed while he was in shock.

"Yuuri ...? You promised that we would go on a long trip with Greta ... didn't you?..." He asked and sat on the bed and leaned over Yuuri. One tears fell from Wolfram's cheek and down on Yuuri's.

"... And when you gave me those flowers ... Yes .. I was so crazy in love with you. More than I have ... You made me so happy ..." Fort Still, he and everyone looked at him. Greta had tears all over her face. Conrad then with a little frown.

"... You also said that you promised me you would not leave me ..." Wolfram said, and smiled a little but soon became upset again and closed eyes in order to loosen the tears in his eyes.

".. Do not ... Do not leave anyone ... It makes them sad ... Yuuri ... It makes me sad .." Wolfram said, and lowered his head and kissed Yuuri on the lips lightly and quietly. More tears fell down Wolfram's cheek as he raised his head again.

"Come on .. Let Yuuri rest in peace ...!" Conrad said and grabbed Wolfram and pulled him away from the bed.

!NO! Wolfram shouted with tears in his eyes and reached out for Yuuri.

!YUURIIIIIIIIIIIIII! He shouted but sudden a light came out of Yuuri and gave a shove in everyone. The light dazzled them and got them to close the eyes. Yuuri still felt pain but worse than before. He felt torn. Suddenly the light disappeared and everyone opened their eyes again. Yuuri raised himself up in the bed and looked at them. Wolfram saw shocked to know him. So did everyone. Greta ran to him and jumped up to him. Yuuri hugged her and just after the train Günter care of her. Wolfram was first and stared at Yuuri.

"Yuuri ...?" He asked and a joy-tears fell down his cheek. Yuuri got up from bed and spread his arms. Wolfram jumped into his arms with a lot of joy, tears and smiled a lot. They both laughed with joy. Conrad stood and smiled with a tear. Since Gwendal discovered tårern hurried Conrad and wiping it away.

"I thought you were dead ...!" Wolfram said, looking into Yuuri's eyes and smiled a sad smile. Yuuri looked away with a little smile.

"I was too ... But ..." He said and looked at Wolfram again.

"But you saved me ... Thank you ..." He added, smiling. Wolfram smiled widely and kissed Yuuri on the lips. Yuuri blushed and closed her eyes and enjoyed his moment. All stared at them and made their faces look like someone who watched TV.

"Wolf ..." Yuuri said just after Wolfram had let him and pointed at the others who stood and stared at them, Günter, Greta, Gwendal, Conrad, and Gisela. Wolfram looked at them and blushed. Yuuri smiled and looked at them.


	5. A Clone

SOON AFTER.

Greta, Günter, Gwendal and Annisina had gone out of room to let the others stay and keep guard over Yuuri while Gisela took care of the rest. Yuuri has put himself in bed again and looked at Wolfram as he sat up in it.

"How are You? Your Majesty.." Gisela asked and sat down on her knees in front of the bed. She took Yuuris hand and closed her eyes. Wolfram took his other hand and smiled. Gisela eyes opened quickly as though she was frightened.

"What is it?" Conrad asked as he stood behind her. Suddenly she smiled and stood up.

"It seems to, that His Majesty, is almost completely healthy." She replied, smiling as she used to. Yuuri smiled and layed down with a breathless smile. Wolfram looked down at him as he blushed with a smile.

"But remember ... you can still get an attack of fever though you are feeling well.." Gisela said with a serious voice and looked at Yuuri.

"Okay, I'll be careful" Yuuri Replied with a smile as he looked at her. Conrad smiled slightly and went away out the door with Gisela. They didn't close the door after they vere gone.

"Come on in. Greta .." Yuuri said as he suddenly sat up again. Wolfram looked toward the door. Greta stood in the door way and smiled a little crooked. Wolfram was out of bed and walked towards the door. Greta went against him. Wolfram met her body with a hug. Yuuri smiled. Suddenly someone were behind Yuuri. The person covored Yuuri's mouth with an ordinary cloth to cover his voice and took him down behind the bed. Wolfram and Greta did not notice anything. Yuuri was gone.

"Yuuri ...?" Greta asked, and looked across the bed. Wolfram also looked back. He walked over to the bed and saw that Yuuri did not lie in it.

!YUURI? He yelled and looked around the room. Suddenly he heard something behind the bed. Wolfram pull whispered her swear and went behind the bed. Then he saw Yuuri lie with his legs up the bed under the covers with head down on the floor.

"Are you okay? Your wimp..." Wolfram asked and helped Yuuri up. Greta smiled and ran over to them and hugged Yuuri.

"Yeah" Yuuri replied as nothing had happened and hugged her. Wolfram looked at them with a smile and put his sword back in place.

"Come on! Yuuri ... I want to show you something!" Greta Said and pulled into Yuuri's shirt. Yuuri looked rusty on her. Wolfram saw how Yuuri looked at her.

"What is it? Yuuri" He asked, as he poked him a little. Yuuri looked rusty at him, suddenly he hit him hard in the shulder.

"Nothing ... Get out of my room! Both of you!" Replied Yuuri angry. Wolfram looked shocked and confused at him. Greta looked a little worried for them.

"What's wrong with you ..! Yuuri!" Wolfram shouted and went in a hurry towards the door. He slammed the door behind him.

"Wolfram ...!" Greta shouted and ran out the door after him. Yuuri smiled a little grim smile as he smirked.

* * *

><p>LATER.<p>

Greta sat on a bench outside with Wolfram. Conrad came in the door to Yuuri's room. He saw Yuuri stand at the window who was trying to open it.

"What are you doing ..? Yuuri" Conrad asked, while he looked confused in his face and went to Yuuri.

" 'Yuuri'?... You should call me 'Your Majesty' Just like everyone else does ..." Yuuri said a little angrily, and looked with a vacant stare. Conrad got a huge shock of Yuuri's response. Conrad smiled a fake smile, and paused where he reached. He turned and left the room again.

* * *

><p>3 DAYS LATER.<p>

Conrad sat in the office together with Gwendal, Günter and Wolfram. Gwendal looked angrily down with his arms on intersecting. Günter stood at the window and the others sat down.

"Why is this happening?" Wolfram asked, looking down and back up at Conrad. Günter looked out the window and looked down into the garden where he could see Yuuri sit for himself on the grass with an angry face.

"King Yuuri has behaved oddly in the last 3 days ... He is totally out of control" Gwendal said and looked down and soon after at Conrad. Wolfram stood up and went over to the window where Günter stood.

"That person is not Yuuri" He said and turned back after watching down on Yuuri. Conrad looked at him and stood up.

"No ... He isn't like he used to be like... He have tried to run away 5 times and yelled at Greta in front of the maids .. and he always used to say that I should call him 'Yuuri' .. Now I am told that I should call him 'Your Majesty' .. " Conrad said and went out the door to the office. Wolfram went with him. Yuuri sat with his arms on intersecting and stared viciously at his guards. every time they saw the look, they were shocked. Wolfram and Conrad came out of the left wing.

"What's wrong with you?" Wolfram shouted up and grabbed Yuuri's shirt. Conrad angrily at them and grabbed at Wolfram's shoulder.

"Stop it! Wolfram. He must have an explanation for his strange behavior." Conrad said angrily and let go of Wolfram which then let go of Yuuri.

"I have nothing and explain to you ..." Yuuri said as he smiled evil. Wolfram got rusty.

"You...!" He said with an angry voice, clenching his hand in front of him. Conrad looked a little suspicious at Yuuri.

"Um ... A-are you... The real Yuuri?" He asked, and gave a shock to anyone who was around.

"Nope ... I'm just his evil 'self' " Yuuri replied quickly and turned his back on him. Conrad and Wolfram looked shocked at him.

"Then ... Who did you said, That you are ...?" Wolfram asked and looked up and down at Yuuri. Conrad looked angrily and waiting reply.

"Not Who ... What ... I'm a Yuuri clone ... He's evil 'self' ..." The Yuuri-Clone replied rusty and looked back at them with an angry smile and went away from them. Conrad saw confused at him while he put his arms on cross. The same did Wolfram. Suddenly they both realized something important they should have asked for.

!WHERE IS THE REAL YUURI? They shouted out loud at the same time.

* * *

><p>Sorry but im not continuing this storie because the story is gone from my computer! - But Yumi-chan Hamano will continue it. THANKS TO HER! :)<p> 


End file.
